


Rainy Days

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On rainy days, Uzu and Ryuko like to stay in and cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Ryuko shivered, her eyes blinking open as she registered the faint sound of rain hitting the outside of the bedroom window. She looked down at her body, clad in only a familiar green tank top and her underwear, to find the blanket had fallen down to her knees and a strong, tan arm wrapped around her waist.

She peeked over her shoulder just in time to hear a soft groan. She let a soft smile appear on her lips as the owner of the strong arm snuggled closer to her form, pulling her back against his toned, bare, and warm chest.

"Uzu?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Mm?"

"I'm cold." She said, her smile growing. Uzu made a small groan in response before he lifted his arm from her person. She shifted quickly, adjusting herself so that she was facing him, her nose buried against his chest. Uzu reached down pulling the blanket up to Ryuko's shoulders and up to his waist. He slid his arm beneath the blanket, returning his arm back to where it once was around her waist.

Uzu breathed out through his nose, leaning down to bury his nose into Ryuko's two toned hair. "Better?" He murmured. He felt Ryuko nod, slipping her arms under his and wrapping her arms around his torso. Her small hands rested against his broad back, making his back warm where she touched him. She slid one of her bare legs up, nudging it gently against Uzu's knee before draping it around his sweatpants clad legs.

Content with the way that their limbs were entangled and the way that they were snuggled up together, Ryuko let out a soft sigh. Uzu wrapped his arms tightly around Ryuko, squeezing her tightly against his chest. He gently released her and let her settle back against his chest. He smiled softly, feeling Ryuko press a couple of light kisses against his chest. He tilted his head down, pressing his lips against Ryuko's forehead.

"Ryuko..." Uzu hummed.

"Hmm?"

A smile graced Ryuko's lips as she felt Uzu continuously press kisses against her forehead. She tilted her head up, her lips meeting Uzu's in a soft embrace. Ryuko pulled one of her hands up to Uzu's face, her fingertips brushing against his cheeks, touching where the scars would have been from when he had his eyes sewn shut.

"Ryuko," Uzu murmured as he pulled back.

"Hmm?"

Uzu waited a moment as Ryuko's head nestled beneath his chin, her nose pressing against his collarbone.

"I love you,"

Ryuko flushed, a deep shade of red staining her cheeks, as she looked up at Uzu. Her eyes were wide and she noted the pink blush that stained Uzu's own cheeks. Ryuko bit her lip, tucking her head back under Uzu's chin, her arms tightening her hold on his back.

"Ah... I-I..." Ryuko trailed off, her cheeks incredibly warm.

Uzu looked down at her. "Huh? What was that?"

"I-I said I love you too, alright?! D-Don't make me say it again..." Ryuko grumbled against Uzu's chest. The swordsman smiled, hugging Ryuko to his chest, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Alright, fine...but it's just cute when you get flustered like that, you know?" Uzu teased, kissing Ryuko's forehead again.

Ryuko flushed and lightly smacked Uzu's chest. "Sh-Shut up!"

FIN.


End file.
